wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Isalien
Isalien is a hunter/druid spirit summoned in Dire Maul East as part of the Dungeon 2 quest line after killing Alzzin the Wildshaper. Of the four random summonable bosses for the Dungeon 2 upgrade questline, she is arguably the easiest to take down. Isalien was once a member of the mercenary-company The Veiled Blade. After she and her fellow mercenaries failed at assassinating Lord Valthalak in Blackrock Spire, she abandoned the company and traveled to Dire Maul. There, she sought both to learn more about her elven ancestry and to find a usage for her piece of Lord Valthalak's amulet, which she had recieved as share of the loot after the failed assassination. Within Dire Maul she was however ambushed by the forces of Alzzin the Wildshaper, and was killed. Now her ghost is haunting the hall of which Alzzin the Wildshaper resides in. Players may summon her by using a Brazier of Beckoning or a Brazier of Invocation. Strategy Isalien will summon a fairly strong pet (Empyrean, a hippogryph) about 10 seconds into the fight. When she does, everyone but the MT should concentrate on it until dead. Her skills include: * Root * Starshards * Heal Her primary damage is spell damage. She can be disarmed, and should be when possible. But the key to defeating this encounter is to interrupt her heal spells, but it is possible to drain her mana through the various abilities different classes have, or to simply force her to heal herself. Once you kill the pet and learn to time the heal interrupts, she goes down easily. Rogues use Wound Poison and make sure you always have the energy for Kick. Compared to Kormok in Scholomance, this boss is a joke. I was quite disappointed after struggling with Kormok. Immunities She is immune to: * Mind-Numbing Poison * Fear * Counterspell * Stun Alternative Tactics Draining Mana does work, but prepare for a long battle if you do, she has about 32k of mana. However, she doesn't hit very hard, so if you take out the add first, you can afford to sit there with a good tank and healer and just wait until her mana is gone. We did her with a Warrior, Resto Druid, Mage and two Warlocks and the two Warlocks drain was enough. Once her mana is gone, she is simple enough to defeat. It is possible to drain her mana simply by forcing her to heal herself. We went there in group of: - Rogue 60 - Priest 60 - Mage 60 - Druid 60 - Warlock 51. We started a fight and we killed her pet right after she spawned him then we went on her. Rogue kept aggro by dealing damage and the mages did too. Fight lasted around 20 mins. Priest used couple of major mana potions and used innervate. Rogue used couple of major healing potions. Anyway it wasn't hard, just long. We brought 2 warlocks to use the mana drain tactics above, but in fact we didn't need to drain her mana away, as the felhunter's interrupt and the warrior's bash were enough to prevent her from healing. Warrior 60 - Druid 60 - Priest 59 - Warlock 60 - Warlock 54, it was a "green and blue" group and she went down first try without the need of consumables in a relatively short fight (like 3 minutes i'd say). Key is: don't let her heal and manage healer's mana. Quests * * Loot Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Night elves Category:Bosses Category:Dire Maul mobs Category:Ghost characters